gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muse
The Muse '''is the fourth episode of ''Glee: The Future of Us. ''It was written by Freak For Finchel. Plot Summary : ''Read '''The Muse here. Harlow's filming the hallways for his documentary when he sees Rowan. He admires her and wants to film her. He says she could be his muse when he asks her. Rowan agrees and invites him over after school. Margie confronts Allegra about Caleb. Margie tells Allegra that high school's a hierarchy and she's queen whereas Allegra is in the basement. Allegra thinks that Caleb deserves better and challenges Margie to a diva-off where winner takes all, including Caleb. Margie agrees and walks away to meet Caleb. Allegra then sings ''You Belong With Me. After school, Rowan is at home. Her mother, Quinn Puckerman, and her father, Noah "Puck" Puckerman ask about her day. Rowan mentions Beth Corcoran, but they think she is talking about Shelby. Harlow arrives and they go to her room to start filming. Harlow sings Brighter Than Sunshine about his newfound feelings for Rowan. Tommy, Margie, and DJ are walking in the school hallways the next day sipping their lattes. Tommy calls the diva-off middle school and assures Margie that diva-off or not, she still has Caleb because Allegra is a loser. Margie says that Caleb doesn't care about Allegra's social status so she needs to "mark her territory". Meanwhile, Teagan's dieting has left her feeling hungry. When Rowan, Shawn, and Elena ask her to go out for pizza, Teagan lies and says she has a dance recital coming up. Ben shows up and asks if Teagan is coming along, and Teagan snaps at him. Teagan quickly excuses herself, leaving Ben confused. Rowan catches a glimpse of the movie so far on her way to lunch, and she tells Harlow it's amazing. Harlow responds that Rowan herself is amazing. They go to lunch together. Allegra and Margie sing Let Me Be Your Star for their diva-off. They ask Caleb who won, which confuses him, until Tommy explains that the "one man" mentioned in the song is him. Caleb asks to speak to Margie and Allegra outside. Caleb is furious that they could not respect his decision, and he breaks up with Margie and ends his budding friendship with Allegra. Caleb walks away, leaving Allegra shocked and Margie in tears. Songs Cast Main *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Special Guest Stars *'Mark Salling 'as Noah Puckerman *'Dianna Agron 'as Quinn Puckerman Song Covers BTS.png LMBYS.png YBWM.png Trivia *Let Me Be Your Star'' is from the TV show Smash which stars Megan Hilty (Robin Sylvester) *This marks the first appearance of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Puckerman. *This is the first episode in which Robin, Josh, Daisy and Aaron do not appear. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes